Just Another Day
by Merryday
Summary: Tohru pays a visit to the Main House when the Sohma's come down with the flu. A chance meeting with Akito could spell changes for all the Juuynishi.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Day

Disclaimer:  I do not own Fruits Basket.  The series belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

***I appreciate reviews, but please no flames (really if you have the time to flame me, it would be better spent elsewhere).  Also, this story was inspired by another author on FF.net (stupid brain, can't remember which one) who started a story about Tohru visiting Momiji when he was sick - just want to give credit where it's due.

Tohru smiled in greeting as Momiji pushed open the main gate of the honki for her.  He was bundled in a large winter coat and had a hat with bunny ears firmly ensconced on his head.  The sight almost made her giggle, as Momiji bore a striking resemblance to an over-stuffed dumpling, but she bit her cheek as she feared her laughter would hurt his feelings.

"Arigato, Momiji-kun.  Thank you for helping me with the gate.  Are you sure you should be outside yet?  You just got over the flu, your system is weakened and you could get sick again."

"Ah, Tohru-kun, you are so kind to worry about me, but I really missed you!  It's been days and days since I could see you.  Everyone else in the honki is sick too, and no one is well enough to play with me.  Hatori-san said it would be alright for me to wait for you as long as I dressed warmly.  See, see, I put on my coat and hat and everything."

Tohru smiled down at the infectious bundle.  She shifted her bags to one hand so that she could gently reach out and pat his face.

"Ne, Momiji-kun, I just don't want anything to happen to you!  I worry about you and all the other Juunyishi.  Even simple illnesses can be dangerous.  But, I'm glad you waited for me, I've missed you too."

"Didn't Kyou and Yuki accompany you?"

"No, Kagura and Kyou are out on a date, and Yuki had a school seminar to go to this weekend, he won't be back until late Sunday evening.  And Mit-chan has Shigure chained to his desk so that he can finish the draft he promised her."

"Ah!  Still, Tohru-chan shouldn't have to walk all by herself, especially since it gets dark so early this time of year.  We'll get someone to drive you home later."

"Eh!  Oh no, Momiji-kun, I don't want to cause anyone extra work.  I'm fine walking home by myself."

"Nonsense!  Nothing for Tohru-kun is extra work, especially after everything you do for us.  Come on, let's go inside!  Everyone is waiting for your visit.  Maybe you can even make Hatori-san sit down for awhile, he's been on his feet ever since the first person caught the flu.  I'm afraid if he doesn't slow down he'll collapse!"

"Poor Hatori-san!  I'll help out in any way necessary!  Do you think I should spend the night?  There are plenty of left-overs in the fridge for Shigure-san.  I brought some leek soup and some chicken noodle soup over for everyone, but I can help out with the cooking and cleaning." 

"Yay!  Tohru-chan is going to sleep over!  You can stay in my room!"

"Ha--Hai."   Tohru said as she sweatdropped.  She wasn't quite sure of the proprieties of sleeping in the same room with a teenage boy, even one as innocent as Momiji.  She pushed the thought aside for now - _no time for that, there are patients to be nurtured, Hatori-san needs our help._

-------

"Hatori-san look who's here, Tohru-kun has come to visit!"

"Aah.  I'm sure everyone will be pleased to see her."  Hatori caught Momiji's gaze with a pointed look, indicating in no uncertain terms that there was at least one person whom Tohru shouldn't pay a sick call on.  Momiji gave a subtle nod and Hatori knew his message had been received.  _Thank god, even though he's recovering well from his bout with the flu, he's in a foul temper today.  I'm not quite sure how he would react to a sick bed visit from Tohru._

"Tohru-kun walked all the way here by herself,"  Momiji stated with his own pointed look.

Hatori took a closer look at the girl.  He was relieved to see that she was dressed warmly in a winter coat with hat, scarf and glvoes, but still.

"Wasn't Shigure home to walk you over?"

"A ha ha, Shigure-san is home, but he and Mit-chan are very busy with his revisions.  I couldn't bother him just to walk me over, it's not that far."

"Ah."

Hatori sighed, Shigure probably would have been grateful for the distraction, or for that matter, it wouldn't have done him any harm to get a bit of fresh air and drive over to pick her up.  But she was so painfully determined not to be a burden.  

To smooth over the awkward pause in the conversation Momiji pointed out the gifts Tohru had brought with her.

"Delicious homemade soups from Tohru-kun!"

"Yes, yes, I made both leek and chicken soups, as I read that both have healing properties.  I also thought about making a combined chicken and leek soup, but I wasn't sure if it would be as effective."  Tohru babbled on as she pulled several sealed containers out of the bags she had been carrying.

Hatori and Momiji eyed the growing pile of tupperware.  Tohru had to have been hours at cooking the vast quantity of soup they contained.

"Ano, Tohru-kun shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."  Momiji piped up.

"No trouble at all!  Mother always used to make me soup when I was sick.  When I was small she used to tell me that she would sprinkle little pieces of her love into the soup to help me get well.  I know it's gotten cold by now, but it will just take a few minutes to heat up.  Can I use your stove Hatori-san?"

Slightly bemused by the bustling force that was a determined Tohru, Hatori simply nodded his permission.

"Ah, you and Momiji have a seat, I'll make some tea while the soup is heating.  Is there anything else you would like?"  Tohru puttered around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and drawers as she put together a meal.  

Momiji could see that Hatori's sense of obligation was warring with his weary desire to just be seated and fussed over for a change.

"Hatori must sit down and accept Tohru's kindness, she has come all this way to help out."  He threw a sly smile Hatori's way.

Hatori gave the bunny a brief glare before sighing in defeat.  Momiji knew just what buttons to push, and Tohru _had gone to all this trouble._

Boy and man settled in at the table and sat back to enjoy the pampering.  Within moments Tohru had placed the tea serving in front of them and urged them drink, she bustled off murmuring something about heating up some extras she had found in Hatori's refrigerator to complement the soup.  As the soup heated and Tohru cooked, heat and delicious smells seeped into Hatori's small dining area, along with the sound of Tohru's humming.  Though neither realized it, each had a similar thought.

_This must be what home feels like._

----

Momiji and Hatori stared in awe at the feast Tohru had laid before them.  In addition to the soup Tohru had brought, there was rice and fish and various vegetables simmering softly in sauces.  They were both amazed at what she had been able to make with Hatori's barely stocked kitchen.

"Is everything all right?  I know I didn't make miso, but I thought with the other soup you wouldn't miss it."

"No, no, Tohru has outdone herself."

Both dug into their meal, pausing briefly now and again to compliment Tohru on the food.

As Hatori leaned back with a comfortably full stomach to savor some more tea, he couldn't help commenting.

"Tohru, do you cook like this all the time for Shigure, Yuki and Kyou.?"

"Oh yes!  Yuki and Kyou, they're both still growing so their appetites are rather large.  And sometimes Yuki and Kyou don't like the same things, so I try to make different dishes that each will enjoy.  Shigure likes whatever I cook, though he does eat rather a lot.  But I guess writing must take up a great deal of energy."

"Momiji and I should steal you away, at least you'd get paid then."

"Ah, ah, we would love to have Tohru cook for us all the time."

"Oh."  Tohru stuttered looking delightfully confused.  "There is no need for Shigure to pay me, he has been so kind already letting me stay in his home, but if Momiji-kun and Hatori-san need someone to cook for them as well..."

She stared off into space trying to work out the logistics.  "Maybe before my part-time job I could come over and cook you dinner, but what about breakfast - I suppose I could get up a little earlier, no wait that's when I do the wash, perhaps..."

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun!"

"Eh!"

"We were just joking Tohru-kun.  The main house has a full kitchen staff to take care of our needs."

Neither added that Tohru's cooking was much better; and that in addition to her cooking skills, it was her very presence that they treasured.

Tohru sighed with relief.  

"Ah!  I was very worried that you both were having to fend for yourselves."

"No, no, we're well taken care of, don't worry yourself on our behalf."

Momiji couldn't help thinking wistfully of the brightening effect Tohru-kun would have on the household.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  See previous.

Tohru and Momiji made the rounds of all the Juuynishi who had relocated to the Main House for the length of their illness.  They first stopped in to visit Hatsuhara who was still relegated to bed rest per Hatori's orders.  Whether due to his sore throat or naturally laconic nature, he limited himself to one syllable responses to Tohru's questions, and blinked rather bewilderedly at Momiji's chatter.  Tohru fed him soup, straightened his blankets and pillow, re-filled his water pitcher and felt his forehead to check for fever.  Hatsuhara gave her a weary smile in response.  Once she was satisfied that Hatsuhara was comfortable, she bid him goodnight and gently pushed Momiji out of the room.

At their next stop, Ritsu's room, chaos ensued.  Spilled soup, long-winded apologies, and tears occurred before things could be put to rights.  During the whole episode Momiji repeatedly sent nervous glances towards the door, praying with all his might that Akito-san would chock up the noise to Ritsu's normal temperament.   As they left the room, Momiji couldn't help commenting quietly to Tohru.

"Ne, Tohru-kun, even sick Ritsu has a lot of energy."

"Well, hopefully it's a sign that he's on the road to recovery.  Does he suffer from the same frail constitution as his mother?"

"No, normally Ritsu's never sick.  He gets lots of bumps and bruises, but this is the first time I've seen him come down with the flu.  Hatori says Hatsuhara and I probably brought it home from school since we were the first ones to get sick.  Several people in our class have been ill."

"Ah, it is easy to pass illness back and forth in the classroom, even when people do wear masks."

They turned a corner in the hallway and walked a little further toward a sliding screen.

"Ne Momiji-kun, the Main House is so large!  How do you keep from getting lost?"

"Oh, sometimes I still make a wrong turn every now and then, but all the Juuynishi spend long periods of time here so we learn our way around.  The house is actually very old.  The Sohma's have lived in this area for a long time; they actually founded the initial village that the city grew from.  Though the compound is quite large and houses many families, a number of Sohma have moved away.  Like Ritsu's parents, they and some other Sohma families reside near the hot springs."

"The Sohma's must be a very large clan."

"Yes, despite the curse, or maybe as a result, members of the Sohma clan are often successful, and success means that you can afford to have a large family.  Does Tohru-kun have any other family members besides her grandfather, aunt and uncle?"

"Ano, not really.  My father and aunt were my grandfather's only children, and he had no brothers or sisters, only cousins.  So, I suppose I have some distant relations, but I've never even seen them accept at my father's funeral, and I was too young to remember.  My mother's family basically disowned her when she joined the gangs.  She tried to contact them after I was born, but they wanted nothing to do with her."  Tohru glanced down pensively.

"Mother said that sometimes burnt bridge can't be rebuilt."

"No need to be sad Tohru-kun.  You're part of our family now, and nothing you could do would ever change that."

Tohru couldn't help the bright smile that grew on her face.

"Momiji-kun, you don't know how much that means to me."

----

"Nee-chan made soup for us?"  Kisa looked up at Tohru with a shy smile.

"Ano, I know it's not much, but I wanted to do something to help."

"It's wonderful!  Chicken soup is my favorite."

"Bah, I bet she just poured it out of a can."

"Ah, no, no, Hiro-san, I made it myself from scratch.  I know it's important for young people to eat fresh foods that don't contain preservatives!"  

"Fresh chicken?  I hope you sterilized it properly.  I don't want to get salmonella when I'm already sick."

"Oh, no, I was very careful.  I washed my hands both before and after, plus I simmered the soup for the required time, though I suppose I could have cooked it long, but ..."

Momiji sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes at Kisa.

"The soup is fine Hiro.  Hatori and I had some earlier today, and we haven't suffered any ill effects."

"Well, so that's how it is, Kisa and I have to make do with your left-overs.  How rude."

"Hiro."

With one word and a soft look, Kisa managed to divert Hiro from another of his long tirades.  He subsided with a half-hearted glare, but everyone noted that he finished off his bowl of soup rather quickly for someone so disdainful of Tohru's cooking skills.

Their visit was brought to a close when Kisa's mother came in to get Kisa and Hiro settled for bed.  Surprisingly Hiro meekly followed orders to return to his own room, though Momiji told Tohru that Kisa's mother was one of the few people who could stem the flow of Hiro's arguments.  They figured it must be an inherited trait.

-----

"Ano, Momiji-kun, should we bring Akito-san his soup now?"

Momiji almost tripped over his own feet at Tohru's suggestion.

"I know Akito-san finds my presence irritating, but I know that he isn't feeling well either.  Perhaps you could bring the soup into him for me?"

Momiji felt his heart roll over at the distraught expression on Tohru's face.  He could understand how Akito-san would feel jealousy over the attention that Tohru received from the other Jyuunishi.  Because of the constant weakness that Akito suffered from the curse, he had never had the opportunity to socialize outside the family.   He was dependent on them for any human contact.  It was actually a rather vicious cycle.  Naturally Akito felt irritable when sick.  He also held a great deal of anger over having to bear the burden of the family curse, an unasked for burden at that.  His dealings with the Jyuunishi were naturally rather tempestuous, as he both hated and loved them.  And, in turn, the Jyuunishi felt a strange mix of guilt, pity and resentment for their leader.  It was no wonder that Akito felt threatened if their attention turned elsewhere.  The sad thing was, that if Akito truly wanted someone to love him wholeheartedly, someone not beholden to him through the family curse, he need look no further than Tohru-kun.

Tohru-kun's heart was so large that it often left Momiji in awe.  She had gone through terrible things, but she was always there to listen and help, and forgive.  Momiji couldn't count the number of times she had excused people's poor behavior toward her.  It was rare for people to respond negatively to Tohru; she seemed to inspire those around her to be better, not just for her sake but for their own.  He couldn't help thinking that a little exposure to Tohru might have a profound impact on Akito.

Still, he didn't think bringing Akito soup was the right way of easing Tohru into his company.

"Ne, Tohru-kun, when Akito is sick, he has to have specially prepared food.  I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to eat your soup."  He figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for preparing the wrong kind!"

"Silly Tohru-kun, how would you have known, we didn't tell you.  Don't worry about it.  Besides I think Akito-san is resting, we should probably just leave him to his sleep."

"Ah, yes.  I wouldn't want to disturb Akito-san when he is ill.  I'm sorry that I couldn't bring him something to help though.  Will you tell him 'thank you' for letting me spend the night, I'm very grateful for his hospitality."

Momiji sweatdropped in guilt.

"Ah ha ha, I will be sure to relay your message."  He desperately crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Let's get back and see how Hatori is doing."  Momiji tried to subtly herd Tohru back in the direction of Hatori's apartments.  With the way his luck had been going Akito was going to decide to take an evening stroll through the hallways!


End file.
